Spring Time Sakura Blossoms
by Hop3HasWings
Summary: ONESHOT: Sess/Kag: Kagome finds a small piece of paper, that will change her life forever. Character's OOC set in Modern Time.


**Spring time sakura blossoms**

Looking up towards the sky the sun's rays shone warmly on the raven haired girl. A smile graced her rose colored lips as her ivory skin illuminated by the light. Her dark brown almost black almond shaped eyes glistened as she walked towards the tall grey bricked school building.

"Kagome!" screamed a shrill voice.

Kagome's head turned to see who the owner of the voice was. A slender black haired girl in a matching green and white school uniform similar to Kagome's came running towards her.

"Hey Yuri. What's up?"  
Out of breath Yuri's voice was barley more than a whisper; "Oh nothing much, I just wanted to catch you before you went into the school."

"Why?"

"Because you'll never guess what I heard."

"What?"

"That you've been nominated to run for spring princess for the spring festival dance!"

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was far from popular and none of the popular kids even knew she existed.

"U-uh are you sure you heard them right Yuri?"

"Positive. Your name is on the list posted in front of the headmaster's door for nominees."

"Wow."

"Well Kagome, I have to get going real quick. Mr. Pinton wants to see me before school starts. See ya later." Yuri ran off toward the school waving back at Kagome. Waving back Kagome smiled faintly.

"Bye." She whispered to the wind.  
Still in disbelief Kagome walked toward a bench that rested underneath an old willow tree to sit down. The hard wood was cold against her legs. Leaning back she tried to think of someone who would want to nominate her for the princess title. The dance was only in four days, she didn't have any idea of what to wear or what to even do to prepare herself for the dance. She sat back up staring at all the kids loitering on the school lawn wondering which one did it, no one came to mind.

Catching her eye a white piece of paper floated along the grass in front of Kagome and rested in the bushes next to the tree. Curious of what was on the paper, if anything she got up and grabbed the paper. Looking at it she noticed it was a cell number.

"Oh hey this is local...I should text it to see who it is." She spoke to herself . She headed for her backpack and got out her cell phone. The pink device fit perfectly in her small delicate hands.

"Hey." She typed and hit send. A few moments later her phone vibrated alerting her that she had a text message.

"Who the fuck is this?"

Taken back by the anger in the message she tried to reply in as few words as possible.

"I found ur num. on a piece of paper."

"Y the hell would you contact someone u don't even know?"

"I was curious to find out."

"Wtf? I could be a serial killer and you wouldn't know!"

"R U?"

"No."

"What's ur name?"

"Y do u wanna know?"

"Curious and slightly bored."

"What's urs?"

"Kagome."

"U can call me Ses."

"Cute."

"Shouldn't u be going 2 class?"

"How do u know?"

"Because I can see U and the bell just rang."

A bit scared Kagome looked around to see if anyone was watching her or holding a cell phone. She couldn't tell, there were too many kids on cell phones. What if he went to her school?

"Do U attend this school 2?"

"Yes."

"What class are u in?"

"Senior. Ur going 2 b late."

Grabbing her backpack and slinging it over her shoulders she walked briskly towards school, with cell phone still in hand. Looking behind her trying to find the one she was talking to she didn't realize that there was someone in front of her. Thud!

"Ow! I'm so sorry I didn't see you there."

Looking up to see who she bumped into she was so embarrassed to find out that it was the schools most popular guy. Sesshomaru. Standing up, his tall slender body towered over her casting a shadow.

"Watch where you're going you klutz."

"I said I was sorry." She said as she stood up.

Turning away from her Sesshomaru walked into the building with his long mid length silver hair waving with every movement. Kagome could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment when suddenly she felt her phone vibrate in her hand.

"That was real nice…walking into him like that."

"Oh shut up! It was horrible."

"It was funny, especially from my view."

Without replying Kagome walked into the school and headed to class. For most of the day things for Kagome remained normal, meaning she sat quietly in her classes and listened to the teachers. When walking in the hall she would see Sesshomaru and try her hardest to avoid him and a repeat of this morning. '_God he was mean this morning. He could have been a little nicer about the whole situation._'

As she walked into math class Kagome headed to her normal seat which rested in the back of the room in the far left corner. Sitting down and placing her materials out on her desk, she looked up to start listening to Mr. Pinton when suddenly the one person she was trying to avoid walked into the room and sat in her row in the front seat. _'Damnit! Why does he have to be in here? Why is he here?'_

"Alright class get out your math books and turn to page 287," directed Mr. Pinton. All through math class, Kagome tensed and kept hoping he didn't see her. Reaching down into her bag to get a pen, she felt her phone vibrate.

"Why r u avoiding that guy like he's the plague?"

"He scares me…and he's mean."

"What makes u say that?"

"I've never seen him smile..and he's never nice."

"How do u know he never smiles? Or if he's always mean?"

"I don't, but I've never seen it. He's never been nice to me."

Kagome hid her phone under her desk as Mr. Pinton walked by. Placing the phone in her lap she grabbed a piece of paper and acted like she was doing the assigned work. Letting out a sigh of thanks when he walked back to the front of the class she returned to her phone.

"Have u ever thought that may b u catch him on bad days?"

"I've never thought of that."

"So other than that is there anything u like about him?"

"He's cute…but I like his eyes the most."

"Y?"

"Because they're so unique. And when u make eye contact with him u feel like ur body is taken over by this incredible warmth."

"But u just said he's scary, so when u look into his eyes ur suddenly in love?"

"No. He is scary but when u look into his eyes u forget that."

"So do you think everyone sees him as a scary person?"

"No. I just think he's misunderstood most of the time by most people."

Quickly she closed her phone and put it back into her bag before Mr. Pinton saw it. Gathering up her stuff she waiting for the bell to ring.

"Class for tonight please do page 288 one through ninety. See you guys tomorrow."

As the bell rang Kagome got up and headed to the door, but standing beside it was Sesshomaru. Looking up at the clock she noticed she only had a few minutes before she had to get home. She adverted her eyes from the clock and they met with Sesshomaru's, when she was walking by he gave her a small smile. Mouth gaping open she hurried out the door and headed home.

While lying in bed she thought of Sesshomaru and his smile. _'He has such a pretty smile, I wonder why he doesn't show it more often?'_ BEEP! Reaching over for her phone she flipped it open and saw that she had a text message.

"What r u doing?"

"Lying in bed."

"Y? It's still early."

"Because I have nothing better 2 do. I was wondering r u a friend of Sesshomaru's?"

"Yes."

"Who r u?"

"If I told u it would take all the fun away from our talking."

"Uh-huh. I would like to put a picture 2 ur name."

"U don't know my name."

"What is it?"

Kagome yawned as she awaited his reply.

"If u want to know who I am then 1st u must agree 2 go with me to the Spring Festival dance."

"What if I don't want to even go?"

"U have 2 since ur nominated for princess."

"How do u know about that?"

"I'm the 1 who nominated u. So will u go with me?"

"Fine."

"Alright then Thursday meet me at the bench where u found my num. before school."

"Thursday is three days from now. Alright."

" I know it is, but this way u can't get another date or hide from me. See u Thursday."

Kagome turned off her phone and placed it on her bedside table. Turning over in her pink bed, her silken covers formed to her body making her feel suffocated._' I need to get a dress now. I wonder how much money I have in my savings account. What color should it be? I wonder what he looks like.' _With that final thought she fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next two days went by as normal as they could be, Kagome was nervous about meeting 'Ses' but glad because someone finally liked her. On Wednesday Kagome decided to go dress shopping at a new local store called "Momo's". Walking in dresses of all kinds lined the wall, from pink to white and even tie dyed. _'They're so many to choose from'_ While skimming the racks she came across a black dress with embroidered sakura blossoms, it was styled in the traditional kimono way. Taking it back to the dressing room, she put it on and observed herself in the mirror. The gown's long bottom accentuated her long legs and torso. The black made her skin look porcelain and matched with her hair perfectly. Smiling at her reflection she took off the dress and paid for it. Walking down the street towards her house her phone beeped;

"So did u get a dress?"

"I sure did. It's beautiful."

"I'm glad. What color is it so I can match it to my tux?"

"Black with pink."

"Alright."

"Alright."

"See u tomorrow morning." Were his last words.

"Riiiiiingggg! Riiiiiinnnnngg!" Kagome's alarm went off at six in the morning. As she turned off the intolerable ringing, she sat up in her bed while one thought came to mind.

"Oh My God, It's Thursday!" Jumping out of bed she took a shower and got dressed. Wearing her green and white school uniform with her hair tied up in a messy bun she headed out the door. Looking up towards the sky she noticed the grey clouds passing by. _'It looks like it might rain.'_

Students scattered themselves throughout the school yard in their so called cliques.Kagome noticed as she walked pass them and headed straight for the bench. Sitting down she made sure her hair was still up the way she wanted and looked around once last time to see if anyone she knew was walking towards her. BEEP! Kagome, startled by her phone picked it up and read the message;

"Close your eyes."

Kagome did as instructed and closed her eyes, listening to the oncoming footsteps. Feeling cool slender hands place themselves on her shoulders she turned to see who stood behind her.

"SESSHOMARU!" Quickly Kagome go off the bench and stood face to face with the cold hearted Sesshomaru. Signaling her to come towards him she hesitated but walked over to him. Her voice quivered as she spoke.

"I can't believe its you." He gave her a faint smile.

"Well it is me Kagome. I've waited for this moment for awhile now."

"What do you mean?"

"Since last year when we had biology class together I've always liked you. I fell in love with your smile."

Reaching out and pulling Kagome closer to him in a embracing hug he whispered in her ear;

"You are the perfect Sakura Blossom." A smiled graced Kagome's lips as she hugged him back. Pulling away slightly she looked into his eyes, lost in a sea of warm she expressed her concern about him disliking her.

"I never disliked you Kagome, its always been the opposite. When I found it was you who found my number, I panicked. Then you bumped into me, I mean of all people to bump into me it was you. Do you know how taken back I was. I couldn't let you see that I was on my cell phone; I didn't want you to know it was me until now…That's why I acted so cold towards you. I'm sorry for making you think that."

"Oh," was all Kagome could say in reply. She couldn't believe that out of all people Sesshomaru was the one who liked her. In the distance, they heard the bell ringing.

"Off to class my dear." She nodded. Taking hold of her hand he walked her into the building and to class. When math Class came he sat in the front again as she sat in her normal seat while Mr. Pinton talked about the days lesson. Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate.

"So tomorrow night I will pick u up at 7?"

"Yeah that's fine."

Hurrying to finish getting ready Kagome looked at the clock behind her, it read 6:59, she finished getting her shoes on when downstairs she heard the doorbell ring and her mother open the door._' Damn, I'm not ready yet. Stupid hair.'_ Rushing down the stairs she stopped when she saw Sesshomaru standing in the doorway. She smiled at the very sight of him. Slowly she descended down the stairs and to his side. Bending over he spoke;

"You look beautiful." After taking pictures they walked out to him Mercedes and headed to the dance. While walking in Kagome got looks from everyone around. Sesshomaru got just as many. He looked like a god in a tux. His sliver hair was pulled back into a pony tail, his golden orbs staring into hers, he took her by the hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor. Pulling her close they slow danced to a song neither of them knew. As the song came to its end, the headmaster took hold of the microphone and began to talk.

"Now time to announce this year's spring festival prince and princess." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru as he grinned back at her. "Our Prince is Sesshomaru Sama and our princess is Kagome Hirigoshi!"

Walking together hand in hand to the stage they received their crowns and stepped back down for there ceremonial dance. While everyone's eyes watched them dance Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and kissed her lightly on the lips. He whispered to her,

"You are well suited for the title Spring time Princess my lovely Sakura Blossom."


End file.
